harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonin Dolohov's curse
There exists a 'curse' (''incantation unknown) used by the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. This curse is cast using "a sudden slashing movement with the wand," causing a streak of purple flame to strike the target. This curse causes major injuries, and if performed with enough power, has the capacity to kill. Effects The precise effects of this curse are unknown, but it is very dangerous and is potentially lethal. Given that Hermione Granger had no visible marks or bleeding from her injury with this curse, but exhibited soreness for some time afterwards, the curse may cause some kind of painful internal injury. This curse appears to lose power if cast non-verbally, even by a wizard as powerful as Antonin Dolohov, and Hermione was noted to have only survived because the incantation wasn't spoken. Known uses Antonin Dolohov used the curse twice during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, first against Hermione Granger, who was knocked unconscious but survived. Dolohov might have killed Hermione if he had been able to say the incantation, but his voice was taken by Hermione's Silencing Charm earlier in the battle and the nonverbal version of the curse was not as powerful as it normally would be. Afterward, Hermione had to take no less than ten different potions daily for an extended period of time, provided by the Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey. Dolohov used the curse again against Harry Potter later in the battle, but it was blunted by Harry's use of the Shield Charm. Harry described it as a "streak across his face like a blunt knife," and the force of the curse knocked him off his feet. Dolohov also attempted to use the curse against Sirius Black while they were duelling during the battle, but Harry managed to hit him with a Full Body-Bind Curse before he could complete the spell. Dolohov probably wanted to use this curse when trying to capture Harry Potter in the Luchino Caffe Duel, but Hermione Granger paralysed Dolohov with the Full Body-Bind Curse before he could cast the spell. This may be the curse Dolohov used to kill Remus Lupin during the Battle of Hogwarts, as it is noted that Remus's body was peaceful-looking, and this curse is not known to cause any visible signs of damage. Behind the scenes *In , Sirius appears to block Dolohov's curse if the film is paused at the right moment. *Unlike some Dark charms, this one can be deflected and blocked with the Shield Charm. It is unknown, however, if it can only stop the worst of it and not block it completely, like when Harry tried to deflect it, or if that was because Dolohov was so powerful that Harry only barely managed to ward it off due to his own inexperience as a duellist at the time. Appearances * * * Notes and references pl:Zaklęcie Antonina Dołohowa Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries Category:Curses Category:Spells of unknown incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Unidentified spells